I'm Yours
by hisachan1815
Summary: a story about Kurapika (b-day present!) ummn... sorry if it's late... hehehe... Okay! Kurapika! happy b-day!


**Hisa: **BelatedTanjyoubi Omedetou Pika-chan!

**Kurapika: **Shut up… Stop calling me Pika-chan…

**Hisa: **Tanjyoubi Omedetou Kurapika Kuruta!

**Kurapika: **Stop calling me with my full name!

**Hisa: **You're always angry at me… *cries on a corner*

**Kurapika: **Baka… Am not! *chases Hisa on that corner*

**Hisa: **Then… if you're not angry… Tanjyoubi Omedetou BEAUTIFUL BLONDE KURUTA BOY! HAHAHA!

**Kurapika: ***eyes turning scarlet* BAKA! SHUT UP!

**Hisa: **I won't beautiful blonde Kuruta boy… But there's a thing that can stop me…

**Kurapika: **What is it?

**Hisa: **Hi-mi-tsu! Just read my story… my gift for thee!

**Kurapika: **Tss… Thank you for the effort… But please stop calling me that!

**Hisa: **Cry first! XD

**Kurapika: **Okay… Just call me that way… haha… *pats her head*

**Hisa: **Okay! Another special b-day present! Wrapped with love and contains **SWEET **chocolates and **FLUFFY **marshmallows! XD To cut it short… Sweetness and fluffiness! Yay! Love yah Beautiful Blonde Kuruta Boy!

**Kurapika: **Whatever but still…Thanks… Love yah too… anou… I'll do the _**disclaimer**_… She owns nothing… Nothing but the plot! ^^ Alright… _**"I'm Yours"**_

_**The Story**_

He stands by the window and watches the sun as it goes down beneath the horizon. His beautiful blonde hair was illuminated by the remaining rays that the sun can leave before it finally takes a nap at its home.

Home… what a simple word but too hard to have in real life. That word has been erased from the vocabulary of this blonde which was left all alone by himself in this world.

All of a sudden, his phone rang twice that's why he picked it up and didn't wait for it to ring thrice. His fingers touched the cold cover of his phone and his eyes met a certain name that shouldn't be calling this time of day.

He answered it by his sweet tone but the coyness of him seemed to be stronger. He finally heard the voice of the other saying a simple hello but then, with that simple word. His heartbeats beat rapidly.

"Oh… wh-why did you call? Is there any problem?" he asked. "I just wanted to say hi…" the other spoke that made him flushed red in embarrassment. That statement was immediately followed by something which made his blush redder.

"I don't know why you suddenly came in my mind Kurapika. I think I'm starting to miss you."

"Miss me? What a word. If you want to play with me, not now please."

"Are you busy…? I'm sorry to interrupt you. If you wish, I'll hang this up right now."

The blonde suddenly frowned with his statement. He doesn't know but a random and alien feeling came into him and it forces him to leave everything for a while and just talk with this person. He wanted to hear more from his voice which make him feel this. He wants to feel that there is someone that can still remind of home.

"Ummn, please don't. I'm sorry for what my mouth have told you. Ummn, actually I want to ask you if you can come over. Can you?"

He heard the other heaved a sigh that made him feel ill at ease. _What is this? Why is my heart beats so fast?_ He is asking himself why he feels like this but honestly, inside… he wanted this to happen.

Suddenly, a plain spoken word came from the other who speaks on the other line of the phone. "If that's what you wanted. After a few minutes, I'll be there… Just wait a little bit." And he hanged the phone without saying goodbye to Kurapika whose face is masked with frown.

The blonde walked towards the living room and closed the lights. He wanted to see nothing but darkness and to feel nothing but coldness until that person came and pull him out in his anguish. An anguish brought by bitterness towards the world for taking everything that matters to him.

Making him celebrate a day that is too important by his self only. And that day will end up into a few hours; leaving another lonely memory in his tired mind.

He got carried away with that agony and didn't notice that the doorbell was ringing endlessly. All of a sudden, his train of thoughts stopped and that was the time wherein the bell stopped. The person behind the door might have surrendered and have left with disappointment on his face.

But that thought was wrong, when he opened the door; the friend that he thought that had left is there; giving him this usual jolly expression that made the blonde feel lightened.

As the other enters, Kurapika noticed that his expression faded with the darkness of his house. His visitor closed the door then faced him with a questioning face that is masking his face.

Kurapika suddenly felt that he wanted to speak everything what his heart yells because it hurts a lot whenever he tends to hide it. "Kurapika… Can you smile at least once infront of me?" the other asked which astounded the blonde.

"I would if I can Leorio…"

He said sadly as he leads the way towards the couch and there, he left Leorio sitting and opened the lights. "Sorry if the house is too-" he said as he turns to look at Leorio but he was cut when he met the other's stare.

"Why do you let me come here if you wouldn't open up your problems? " Leorio asked plainly as he continues to stare at Kurapika like that; wishing that it can touch his chain blinded heart and make him feel that he can trust him.

Kurapika walked towards him; avoiding to look at him because he feels guilty for not trusting his own bestfriend. He sat beside him and finally spoke up to lessen the tension that seemed to overtake the whole place.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. I've hide everything inside me and I think this is too much. Leorio, let me lean myself on you."

That statement was unbelievably came from Kurapika. Leorio felt astounded but still, placed his arm and Kurapika's shoulders and pulled him nearer to him. "You can even pass your problems to me. I don't want to see you like this. Trust me Kurapika…" he said seriously as he looks at the blonde as he breathes harder.

Kurapika finally got the strength then pulled out from his friend's clutch. He can't take the feeling that he gives him whenever he touches him. He cannot take seeing him worrying for him too. He just can't win when it comes into fighting with his heart. His pride melts down whenever it beats like this.

"Will you remember me if I left this world?"

That statement made Leorio shocked so; he stood up and his stare turned into a glare which astounded the blonde. "Rage is something that can fade! Revenge can be forgotten! Just let your heart rest from it and don't ever think of ending your life! If it doesn't matters to you, I want you to know that you matters to me a lot Kurapika!" he said with his voice raised and his tone covered with anger.

Kurapika lowered his head; he cannot cry nor be angry at what Leorio had said to him. _I matter a lot to him? _He asked to himself."Sorry for my words Leorio… I thought that is the only way to obtain peace." He said as cold as an ice.

Leorio sat beside him again and closed his hands. He holds back himself from yelling at him again for showing and choosing reckless things than think properly.

"Another year has added in my life again. Another important day that reminded me agony instead of happiness Leorio because I'm all alone… No one is at my back whenever I got problems, no one celebrates with me now, and no one helps me to get over this revengeful life…"

No tears escaped from those eyes but it expressed sadness. Leorio was saddened with what he said again. "If no one does that to you, it means I am a no one too?" he asked innocently but his face looks so serious and unreadable.

"That's not what I meant!"

"What am I to you? A wind? What is the sense of telling me that you will lean on me if you still treat me like a no one?"

"Why? If I told you that I love you will you still be on my side? Will you Leorio?!"

He said as he stands up and glares at Leorio. His lonely face was now replaced by another prideful Kuruta they always see.

Leorio was flabbergasted; he felt still. He wanted to speak but no voice came out from him. He wanted to complain but he doesn't know what he will say. What will be the effect of that towards the blonde? He just stared at him and slowly forces himself to say something.

"What if… I told you that… I feel… the same… for… you too Kurapika… will you… let me stay… beside you…?"

He asked as if tracing his words in a paper full of handwritings. Kurapika felt that the wind that entered inside his bedroom became harsh so, instead of answering, he ran towards it and closed it. Leaving Leorio behind.

He held his chest and felt that his heart seemed to explode. _What the exact problem that frustrates me? Is it my revenge or I'm too depressed because of hiding my love for this person? Please… anyone! Answer me!_

Kurapika felt still when he heard nothing from outside his bedroom; Leorio didn't bother to chase him. That struck him a lot that's why, he went out and there he met Leorio, still on the couch with his eyes closed.

He walked towards him again then stopped when he was exactly infront of him. Suddenly, he leaned on him and pressed his soft lips on the others lips.

At first, Leorio opened his eyes and there, he saw Kurapika closing his eyes as he kisses him. His beauty now exceeds. So, Leorio decided to go with him and kissed back passionately; enjoying the warmness he shares on him.

The blonde is the first one to pull out and covered his lips with his feminine fingers. His expression suddenly changed then turned his back at Leorio.

"Leorio… so, will you still stay after what I've done?" he said as he walks away but the other followed him until they reached the front of the blonde's room. There, Leorio caught Kurapika's hand and hugged him tightly. "Kurapika, I don't care if you love me, push me away, kiss me or even try to kill me! All I care is you that's why… my answer is yes… Yes because I love you…"

Those words pierced through the blonde's heart. His eyes that had been blinded by his oath was opened and when that happened, he saw that the person infront of him is the one that can bring home back into his life.

"You know Leorio… I've been so desperate to find happiness in this oath but now, you made me realize that I can live without it. I just need to entrust myself to someone and that is you… I love you too..." he said as his lips curved into a smile that made the brunette blush.

Finally, Leorio decided to let out the sweet side of him and embraced his new found love. His hears that his heart yells that what he did is the correct thing. He held a smile on his lips then rubbed the back of Kurapika to comfort him.

The blonde didn't realize that tears have escaped those eyes and he's been sobbing on his lover's chest. But it doesn't matter, now; he knew that what he's searching have been stayed behind him unnoticed for a long time. He found a new home with the love they started.

He hugged Leorio back but then heard the other chuckling. "Let's cut off the drama Pika and just enjoy your birthday…" he said as if suggesting something.

That sent shivers on Kurapika's spine that's why he pulled out and poked Leorio's head. "Shuuuut up! Don't call me Pika-chan!" He said as his face flushes red.

"Whatever… stop crying and let's go out… Tanjyoubi Omedetou Pika-chan…" he said as he planted a small feather like kiss on the blonde's cheek that seemed to last long for Kurapika. "Tss… stop that too and let's just go…" he said.

Inside him was really a Kurapika that is so thankful; for having such person behind him all this time.

Both of them, walked by each other's side against the coldness of the night. The thought of ending this day sadly had faded in their minds and they spent it together happily.

**-Owari-**

**Hisa: **What do you think?!

**Kurapika: **Another yaoi fic! You really love making me like this one!

**Hisa: **I think he liked it… HAHAHA! *runs away*

**Kurapika: **Maybe yes maybe no but really it's a yes… But I'm a boy! So, Hisa come here! *chases her*

**Gon: **A party!

**Killua: **Nope… they're fighting again… tss...

**Leorio: **Hehehe… I feel bad with this hehehe, by the way. Minna! Just read and review! Arigatou!


End file.
